Kelu
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Sejak menjadi seorang ksatria Keyblade, Strelitzia merasa wajar melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya yang datang dan pergi. Namun ada satu orang yang secara kebetulan sering berpapasan dengannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai tertarik pada anak muda itu.


**KELU**

**oleh: Murasaki Dokugi**

_Kingdom Hearts milik Disney dan Square Enix_

* * *

_(Sudut pandang Strelitzia)_

Pagi yang cerah menaungi Kota kecil Daybreak. Seperti biasa aku menaiki atap tertinggi di antara rumah-rumah kecil yang mengelilingi alun-alun air mancur setiap kali sudah menyelesaikan misi. Sebenarnya bukan misi yang ribet-ribet amat, karena Master Ira hanya menyuruhku untuk bangun pagi-pagi dan pergi bersama Elrena mengambil _Lux _di negeri kurcaci tempat Putri salju berada.

Inilah kisahku.

Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan, aku bersantai di atas atap bersama Chirithy-ku. Kulihat anak-anak ksatria keyblade bersenda gurau di sekitar alun-alun air mancur kota, membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka menarik. Namun tidak seperti mereka, hanya ada satu hal yang menarik bagiku.

Dia, anak muda ksatria keyblade yang secara kebetulan sering berpapasan denganku.

Pada awalnya, kupikir itu hanya kebetulan. Kami berdua berada di Union yang sama, sering menjalankan misi bersama. Dan aku baru sadar kalau setiap hari aku selalu berpapasan dengannya, seolah-olah kami ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu tiap harinya. Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa, seakan kami hanyalah sepasang rekan yang sangat jauh. Tapi entah kenapa karena sebab kecil itulah aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Aku ingin dia menjadi teman dekatku.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Aku dan dia kembali bersama menjalankan misi mengumpulkan _Lux_ di berbagai dunia. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya duluan, tapi begitu aku ingin melakukannya, sontak lidahku langsung terasa kelu.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyapanya? Apa jangan-jangan aku terlalu malu untuk sekadar menyapanya duluan? Ataukah karena dia terlalu pendiam bagiku?

"Litzia, kau melamun lagi. Kukira hari ini kau diberi misi untuk melawan _Heartless_ di dekat Mercusuar. Nanti kau terlambat, lho."

"Eh?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang anak muda berambut merah jambu di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"La- Laury?! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya soal itu padamu, adikku yang manis," katanya sembari menepuk kepalaku agak keras, membuatku memekik kecil. Lauriam, atau biasa kupanggil Laury, adalah Kakak laki-lakiku. Kami berbeda satu setengah tahun. Bisa dikatakan Lauriam adalah anak yang nyentrik dibanding anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia suka warna-warna lembut dan juga menanam bunga, sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan pada diri anak laki-laki. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, dia menanam bunga dimana saja yang dia sukai, termasuk kamarku. Tapi tetap saja aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang dan pedulinya padaku, berhubung hanya kami berdua yang tersisa di keluarga kami.

"A- Anu... Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," kataku cepat-cepat. Pipiku jadi memanas, tidak tahu kenapa.

Abangku menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Dari sikapmu yang gugup itu, bisa kutebak kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," katanya kemudian. "Atau mungkin, seseorang?"

"A- Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau mudah ditebak, Litzia. Jadi siapa orang yang kau pikirkan itu?" kata Lauriam sambil tertawa kecil. Ugh! Tidak kusangka dia menggodaku seperti ini.

"Tidak... Tidak ada, kok! Bukan hal penting," ucapku kekeran. Aku kemudian teringat kembali dengan misiku di dekat Mercusuar. Langsung saja aku menggunakan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk lari dari Abangku yang terlalu KEPO ini.

"A- Aku harus pergi ke Mercusuar, Laury... Sa- sampai ketemu di rumah!" kataku segera sambil menciumnya di pipi lalu lari cepat-cepat menuju Mercusuar. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau aku memikirkan anak muda itu, termasuk Abangku sendiri.

Aku bergegas melewati alun-alun air mancur. Tidak kusangka aku bertemu anak muda itu disini. Dari tampang nya yang penuh harap, aku bisa mengira kalau dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Saat aku sedang asyik memerhatikannya, tiba-tiba ia melayangkan pandangan ke arahku, seolah-olah dia tahu aku sedang memerhatikannya. Sontak sikap gugupku kambuh. Cepat-cepat aku pergi dari situ, tidak mau dia mendapatiku menguntitnya sedemikian rupa.

Tampaknya itu kali pertama kami tidak menjalankan misi bersama-sama seperti biasanya.

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam di ujung barat. Lampu-lampu di kota Daybreak mulai dinyalakan untuk menyambut datangnya malam. Aku baru saja pulang dari misi bersama Elrena. Dia pulang duluan karena flu-nya kambuh. Ada-ada saja.

Aku belum ingin pulang. Aku masih ingin menikmati suasana matahari terbenam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke atap tempat santai favoritku. Laury mungkin sudah menungguku di rumah, dengan kue mangkuk rasa vanilla dan teh mawar buatannya yang hangat. Tapi aku ingin menenangkan diriku dalam keheningan terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, bisa-bisa dia mencoba menggodaku lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Aku memperhatikan daerah sekeliling alun-alun air mancur di bawahku. Serta-merta aku terkejut karena melihat anak muda yang sering ku perhatikan itu masih ada disana. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sedih dan bingung.

Kulihat dia didekati oleh Chirithy miliknya. Samar-samar kudengar mereka berbincang singkat tentang makna dari pertemanan. Detik berikutnya, mereka bersalaman dan diakhiri dengan anak muda itu mengangkat Chirithy-nya tinggi-tinggi, membuat _Spirit_ berwujud boneka kucing itu protes

Wajahku berubah menjadi sayu. Andai saja aku dan dia sudah berteman dekat, aku ingin dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya.

Tapi... Apakah aku punya cukup keberanian untuk sekadar menyapanya sekarang?

Kurasa tidak.

_**(Bersambung)**_


End file.
